


Unexpected Liaisons: Part One

by GunRoswall



Series: Unexpected Liaisons [1]
Category: Major Crimes (TV)
Genre: Crime Scenes, F/F, Femslash, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 23:41:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3506966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GunRoswall/pseuds/GunRoswall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ownership claim exists only for the original characters and storyline by the writer.<br/>No compensation of the monetary kind exchanged hands during the creative process.</p><p>Fair warning:<br/>Softcore sex between characters of the female persuasion ahead.<br/>If that is not your cup of tea, please feel free to move on or read at our own peril ;P</p><p>Premise:<br/>After a cancelled date, Sharon is left to her own devices. Drinking by herself she gets unwelcome attention and ends up being "rescued" by a "tall dark stranger".<br/><br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Just a random meeting

  
It was early Friday night and Cat was entering the hotel's lobby bar, scanning her surroundings. She had only this morning arrived to LA from the East coast and was supposed to start in her new position on Monday morning. That meant she had plenty of time to get familiar with the city and its offerings. She was dressed for the evening, a short skirt and matching top complimenting her shapely and ample frame. Her short dark hair coiffed as usual and a pair of high heels to complete the ensemble was a choice she had debated on. Especially since she was planning to have a tour around the local gay establishments later in the evening after a drink at the bar. Running around town in killer heels may have not been the best option, but sometimes looks trumped pain.

Cat walked to the bar, seated herself and waved for the bartender. She made her order, a glass of white house wine. 'When in Rome', she thought and took a sip from the glass and she wasn't disappointed. Hoping the wine had been a good indication as to what laid ahead, she took another sip and made a toast for herself.

"Here is looking at you kid!" she retorted out loud surely a famous quote apt to the situation.

Cat had not been sitting long when an extremely nice looking brunette appeared and sat down at the other end of the bar. Cat tried to keep her eyes to herself, but it seemed impossible: She felt her gaze been drawn to the new arrival in a most magnetic way. Cat kept the staring at minimum, but she managed to register the luscious long dark auburn hair, the figure hugging dress and a pair of extremely nice legs. Cat was sure she war drooling at this point and quickly turned her eyes up front, now staring at the bottles on the shelves at the bar.

Cat was looking at the clock on the bar wall; It was still early, so she decided to order another glass.  
Like the magnet she had now become, she once again turned her gaze towards the leggy brunette. Cat noticed the brunette was holding her mobile phone in her hand and was clearly reading something. It did not take long for her to complete the task and upon finishing she opened her purse and what seemed like an angry move from the onlooker, the brunette tossed the phone inside and let out a deep sigh.

Cat was contemplating the situation: It seemed the lovely lady sitting only a few meters away from her had been stood up, or at least the rendez-vous had been delayed. Cat wondered as to what type of man would leave a very sexy lady like her waiting. Clearly she wasn't gay, not here, not in this bar.

Well, to be honest, here Cat was, sitting in this bar, gay as hell, so the assessment wasn't fair. And being totally honest, it would not have been the first and probably not the last time Cat was interested in a straight woman. Rather than an exception, it seemed to be her M.O. to fall for the unobtainable ones. Deep in her thought reflecting her past a few moments had passed since she last looked at the clock. Cat drank the rest of the wine and decided to let this one go, and not to take a final look in the brunette's direction.

Cat started to finally leave and begin her tour of the city. She got up and started towards the doors, when she heard the brunette's voice, talking to someone, and rather angrily at that.

"What part of no do you not understand?" the brunette said angrily to a man who had appeared and was now sitting beside her.

Cat had not looked in the direction of the brunette for a while. She was afraid that her resolve to leave would crumble. But it seemed the brunette was in trouble with the late arrival sitting very very close to her. Could this have been the one who had texted her before?

The sensual voice of the brunette had not gone unnoticed by Cat either. "What a great package and what a waste!" Cat thought and berated herself for being such a hypocrite, after all, wasn't that what men usually said about any lesbian who was really feminine and sexy?

Cat moved a few steps closer really casually so not to reveal she was eavesdropping, trying to find out if the brunette needed help or not. After all, Cat was no stranger to chivalry and rendering aid to a lady in distress. She could not hear what the man had replied, but by the looks of him, he seemed intoxicated, non-cooperative and somewhat agressive.

Cat slowly moved in the general direction where the brunette and her "fan" were seated and soon she was close enough to be able to hear what was going on:

"I will tell you one more time; I am not available for drinks or anything else for that matter, so take a hint and leave!" the brunette had raised her voice to what clearly was a drunken stranger, hitting on her.

Cat hastened her pace and in no time reached the twosome. She stepped right between them, trying to act as a barrier. She turned towards the brunette and was now face to face with her, staring into a pair of most gorgeous green eyes. Cat knew she was lost, but put on the best and coolest act she could muster:

"Good evening Miss, sorry to intrude, but is this man bothering you?" she asked professionally, like she was the bouncer of sorts for the establishment.

The brunette seemed relieved of Cat's arrival and replied "Actually, yes!"

Cat gave the brunette a crooked smile and turned towards the drunken man: "Sir, I would kindly ask you to leave, please. The lady here has not interest in you what so ever." Cat told the man in a calm voice.

The man just looked at her and a huge grin entered his face, "Well, looks like it is my lucky night and I get two for a price of one!"

From the response it was clear to Cat the man would not go willingly and he was far to drunk to have any kind of reasonable conversation with. Cat did not hesitate: With one swift move she had gripped the man's arm and twisted it behind his back. She was standing behind him, her mouth close to his ear and again with assertive calmness said:

"Sir, I will ask you one more time politely to remove yourself from this lady's presence or there will be consequences."

There was a painful expression on the intruding man's face and after the few seconds Cat had had him in the grip he yielded: "Alright! I get the message, I will go."

Cat let go and the man spun off his seat and without looking back left in a haste. He was really quick on his feet compared to the level of intoxication he seemed to be in. Cat was looking at him go and when she was sure the man was not going to come back and retaliate in any way, she turned toward the brunette:

"Well, it seems your assailant understood the message and is gone."

The brunette then gave Cat a really big smile and said "Thank you! How very graceful of you to come to my rescue."

Cat wasn't sure if there was a hint of sarcasm in her voice, but if there was, Cat let it slide, after all the smile had melted her and there was nothing this woman could say to her, which would make Cat think any less of her, except maybe _"buzz off!"_

Cat found herself staring and it seemed she had lost the ability to speak. _'Shape up dummy, it's not nice to leave a lady hanging'._ Cat quickly regained her senses and replied:

"I am sure you would have managed to fend for yourself, but in my experience it's better to gang up when ever possible. More strength in numbers and all that!"

Cat smiled and hoped she had not offended the lovely brunette in any way. The brunette was smiling still, a good sign and replied simply:

"True and I am glad you came to my rescue when you did. I would probably had ended up in trouble if I had ended up fending for myself. Trust you me, my thoughts of what I was going to do to him are not pretty!" the brunette said with a hint of evil in her smile.

Cat assumed the last statement to be in jest, the brunette seemed way to nice and ladylike to get involved in any mayhem. Cat just decided to drop the subject and smiled back.

"Can I offer you drink?" the brunette asked Cat and gestured for her to sit down. "Yes, please!" Cat simply replied not sure as to what was coming up next.

She decided a thank you drink in the company of this eye capturing woman was better than what she had planned. Which was basically nothing more than to check out the gay bars and what the offering was and maybe get lucky in the process?

Cat sat next to the brunette.

The brunette turned to Cat and asked "What's your poison?" Cat smiled at the remark and replied: "White wine, please." The brunette turned to the bartender, who was close by.

He had obviously been alerted to the loud conversation and action taken place, but had chosen to remain neutral.

The brunette placed the order for Cat and herself and the glasses appeared very swiftly before the two ladies.

"On the house!" the bartender said and a gave a coy smile.

"Thanks!" the ladies responded.

The brunette turned to Cat and raised her glass for a toast: "To us!" Cat raised hers as well and added: "Hear, hear!"

"By the way, I am Sharon" the brunette offered her hand. "Cat" Cat simply replied and took the offered hand for a brief shake.

Mistake number one: The mere touch of Sharon's hand started a tingle all over Cat's body and she could feel her other senses heighten as well. Thank God for the double laced bra she was wearing, which did not reveal her traitorous nipples performing their own salute to the ever so lovely woman sitting opposite her.

Cat had to be more careful from now on to be able to maintain at least some level of coolness. It seemed for some reason this particular woman was able to throw Cat off balance with a simple smile or touch. Even the sound of her voice caused all kinds of feelings within Cat's body. This was strange, after all, Cat was a trained professional able to handle delicate situations and people, but something about the brunette, Sharon, made her loose her self control.

The twosome quickly fell into a familiar conversation, topics varying from shoes to that of more serious topics. Cat told Sharon about being a new arrival in town and Sharon mentioned being stood up by a "friend" who had a work emergency and had to cancel. For some reason she kept the gender and the relationship status neutral, so Cat could not make any conclusions based on that conversation. Even though they felt comfortable talking with each other, both women were either mature or skilled enough, not to reveal any personal facts about themselves.

Cat did not realize how long they had been sitting there until her attention turned towards the clock on the bar wall.

Cat turned back to her companion and noted: "I did not realize the time had gone so quickly. I wouldn't want to keep you from anything important." Cat said apologetically, assuming Sharon had somewhere else to be.

"Actually, I am in no hurry, " Sharon replied. "My date was canceled, so I am free for the night!" she added.

Cat did not see that coming, it sounded almost like an invite. Cat debated whether to ask Sharon to join the planned outing or make her excuses and leave. Cat wasn't too sure either as to how long she could keep her hands to herself if she continued in this woman's presence and if it all really was her own imagination playing tricks on her. Before she could decide, Sharon broke the short silence as if reading into Cat's mind and dilemma and said:

"If you don't have any immediate plans, perhaps I can interest you in some more wine and a move to more comfortable surroundings?"

She nodded towards the direction in the other end of the lobby, where there were soft and comfortable sofas.

Cat looked in the direction where the sofas were and made her decision: for better or for worse, she was all in.

"Nope, nothing specific planned for me either!"

"Great," Sharon said and added, "Let's order a bottle from the bar and settle down" and once again, added her trade mark smile.

"Sounds like an excellent course of plan!"

Cat could not help smiling too. Inside she was exhilarated and the tingling feelings were back again.

Sharon placed the order and pointed to where they were headed to the bartender. She then did something unexpected, at least from Cat's point of view: Sharon took Cat by the arm, hooked their hands and guided Cat towards the far corner of the lobby.

It seemed this evening was going to be Cat's undoing and it was impossible to refrain from physical contact of any kind of this woman. Surely Cat was no stranger to physical pleasure and after all, her plans had included the possibility of ending up in the loving arms of a woman, but on Cat's terms and without any personal involvement what so ever.

***

After they had settled down in one of the large sofas in the far corner of the lobby, where it was much quieter and the lights were dimmer than on the rest of the floor, they quickly fell deep into conversation.

Cat was surprised how easy it was to talk with Sharon about everything and nothing. She didn't mind as long as she got to spend more time listening to the low seductive voice. She imagined what Sharon's profession was, and with a voice like that, Sharon could have been a hit as a sex teleopeartor.

Cat could feel herself falling deeper and deeper under the spell of Sharon's voice, listening to the tone rather than the words and watching Sharon's lips move. She was abruptly woken from her haze with a ... question? Sharon had asked her something and it seemed rude of her not to answer, but she wasn't sure as to what the question was she was answering to. So she went for the safe answer:

"No" simply. Sharon looked at Cat suspiciously "Are you sure you did not leave some nice young man hanging because you did not show up for the evening?" Sharon said half joking, but with a hint of... sadness in her voice?

Sharon was clearly probing into Cat's orientation, which Cat thought was a surprise. She had always been openly gay and that usually became very obvious especially around women of Sharon's caliber. But Cat also knew, she had been more careful around Sharon the whole evening and apart from acting the role of the white knight there really had been no indication one way or the other.

Cat chose to expose all her cards: "Well, I really wouldn't be very useful around a man, especially if dating is concerned, but I know my way around women very well." Punctuating on the 'very' Cat tried to make her remark as a joke and continued, "And would appreciate it more to go an a date with one too."

Sharon did not look surprised, but rather relieved of what she was hearing, but hardly let it show. She managed to keep her expressions quite neutral when she wanted to. Sharon did not reply immediately and Cat wasn't sure if it was a good or bad sign. So far there had been no flirting apart from a few compliments exchanged for each other's attire and shoes.

Cat decided to play with fire and asked:

"May I ask you a personal question?"

Sharon looked Cat directly in the eyes and smiled "Sure, go ahead"

"The date that stood you up" Cat paused "A friend or something more?"

Sharon clearly hesitated before answering "I guess it is the **_more_** from my side only".

Sharon sounded sad and Cat bit her tongue for asking. She did not want this evening which started nicely to turn sour and end up in tears while discussing lost loves. No, Cat's mind had started to wander in a completely opposite direction at this point, and she berated herself for possibly opening a Pandora's box which could not be closed!

Then once again, Sharon caught Cat by surprise: She moved closer to Cat, close enough for Cat to feel Sharon's breath on her skin while she spoke:

"I am glad you decided to stay here with me".

Cat could not stop staring into Sharon's eyes, all kinds of warm sensations running rampant around her body and concentrating between her legs. She knew she was in trouble and she liked it.

Cat had made her decision right then and decided to go with a bold move.

"You know, I have a perfectly nice suite upstairs..." before she was able to continue Sharon rose up, offered her hand to Cat and said

"Let's go!"

 


	2. Home sweet suite

Cat and Sharon had arrived in the top floor suite, a temporary home for Cat.

It was Cat's fortune to be acquainted with the hotel owner, a lady with great power and connections, whom Cat had done a few favours in the past. Now, when ever she traveled in the States, Cat could have her choice of hotel rooms to stay in.

"Make yourself at home!" Cat stated, a phrase surely used in many such occasion with no double meaning what so ever.

"May I offer you a drink" she then continued looking at Sharon, who was assessing the surroundings.

"Please, what ever you are having. May I use the ladies'?" she asked.

Cat pointed her towards the direction of the suite's bathroom "Round the corner, second door"

While Sharon went to the ladies' room, Cat poured them both a glass of wine.

While catering to the drinks, Cat was thinking of how the evening had progressed. Cat had always considered herself the passive aggressive type, meaning not actively pursuing a woman, but when the interest was made known from the opponent, Cat would pounce like the proverbial cat. This situation however seemed to have completely turned a hundred and eighty degrees and Cat seemed to be the passive one where Sharon was concerned. Not that she had anything against it, she was nothing if not adaptable or flexible to any situation.

Cat got surprised again, which seemed to be becoming the trend for the evening. When Sharon returned she walked right to where Cat was standing, and oh so very close and put her arms on Cat's hips. Cat could feel their bodies connecting completely, Sharon's erected nipples on Cat's back and her breath in Cat's neck.

Sharon's hand started roaming Cat's body, starting from her stomach, hands finding their way under the shirt. Slowly moving upwards to Cat's aching and awaiting breasts. When Sharon's hands reached the target and painfully slowly started caressing them, Cat could not help but lean back into Sharon and let out a moan.

This evening was progressing much better than Cat could have ever hoped for. And by this time, if there had been any doubt before, Cat was completely and utterly under the spell of Sharon and had become completely compliant and submissive.

Sharon finally let go of Cat's breasts and decided to get bolder. Her hands moved lower and lower until they reached the very short hem of Cat's skirt. Sharon jerked the hem higher sliding her hands under it. Much to her surprise, there was no obstructive layer to be found.

"No panties?" Sharon half whispered in Cat's ear and moved her roaming hands closer to Cat's center.

"I, " at this point Cat seemed to have lost her ability to articulate properly "I prefer not to get any panty lines" Cat stated mater of factually mustering her best voice under the circumstances.

"I prefer your way too" Sharon said with a very husky voice her fingers almost touching the now very wet center of Cat's.

The position the two women were currently in was becoming less comfortable and more of an acrobatic display. Cat was torn, she did not want Sharon to stop her exploration, but she also doubted as to how long either of them could remain standing. Cat decided it was time for a change:

"I think we would be more comfortable in the bedroom"

Without saying a word, Sharon changed her position and put her arm around Cat's waist.

"Lead the way" with a wide grin on her face.

***

Sharon and Cat were standing in the middle of a very large dimly lit bedroom, equipped with an even bigger queen size bed. What had started as a slow exploration of each others' bodies and soft kissing of the skin had ended up in a passionate lip lock.

If there was any lingering doubt in Cat's mind before about Sharon's orientation, it was all gone now. Sharon seemed to be in charge and the aggressor and Cat was more than willing to accommodate.

Sharon was kissing Cat hard, sucking and biting Cat's lips leaving bruises in the wake. They were in a state of undress, both sets of hands hard at work trying quickly to dissolve the intrusive material off of each others' bodies. Finally completeley naked, still standing, asseessing each others assets, both licking their own lips in unison and approval of what their eyes were witnessing.

Sharon's mouth started it's trail down Cat's body, exploring every inch from her jawline down her neck, trailing down wards. Sharon kissed, licked and nipped Cat's body all the way down to Cat's breasts.

Reaching Cat's ample breasts, finding the erect, hard nipples waiting to be devoured. Sharon's lips covered one, then the other, alternating between sucking, kissing and biting softly, her hand needing the other nipple while her mouth did the work on it's twin.

Naked, and still standing close to the bed, although Cat could feel the state of arousal getting higher and higher and her head getting dizzier. Afraid her own legs would betray her, she decided to take control, at least for a while, after all, she was really enjoying her newly found submissive position. She grabbed Sharon by her hands and gently turned around and pushed her on the bed. Sharon seemed surprised at the action, but soon enough found herself lying on a very comfortable and soft surface and covered with a soft, curvy and sexy female form. Sharon had no objections to her situation.

Cat was lying on top of Sharon, her own body covering and touching Sharon's body completely. Cat had Sharon pinned down on the bed, holding her with both hands. Cat was looking at Sharon deep in the eyes before she placed her lips over Sharon's and kissed her hard and passionately. Cat was enjoying her regained position of being in charge. Cat was about to embark on her own exploration of Sharon's body. Cat placed a trail of kisses along Sharon's neck, lingered on her breasts and ventured further down.

Cat abruptly stopped her task and decided to try something else first. It had been a while she had tried it and from her perspective, it took a certain type of partner to do it with. Sharon seemed a most likely candidate to try it with. Luckily Cat had not taken too much time to think and she decided to put her plan into action before Sharon realized she had actually stopped what she had been doing.

Cat positioned herself so that their sexes were touching and started gyrating her hips slowly so not to loose contact. Cat kissed Sharon again, this time harder than she had before. Cat soon found the right rhythm maintaining contact both with their mouths and their now very wet centers. She hastened the speed and could feel both their bodies tension from the arousal and pending orgasm. Sharon let go of their lip contact and let out a few guttural sounds. She was grabbing the bed covers with both hands. Cat used the opportunity to move over to Sharon's breasts hoping to enhance the situation. Cat sucked on Sharon's nipples, alternating between them.

It did not take long before Cat felt Sharon go rigid and realized she herself was not far behind. Sharon let out a loud moan then started shaking, hard. Cat was trying to hold her own relies, watching Sharon beneath her, clutching to the sheets with both hands until her knuckles turned white. Her body was lifting up, almost throwing Cat off of her before she finally crashed back on the bed. Panting hard, lying flat on her back, hair spread all over, her body glistening with sweat.

Cat looked at her with awe and admiration. She could almost feel herself falling... Cat shook her head. Luckily her old skills were back and she had managed to maintain her contact and with few skillful moves manged to bring herself to the brink of orgasm and took Sharon along with her for another.

This time Cat lost her hold in Sharon's arms. Sharon used the opportunity and grabbed hold of Cats body locking them into an embrace, holding each other until the final wave subsided and they both collapsed onto the bed. Cat still on top of Sharon, was able to get her bearings and kissed Sharon, softly this time.

They were lying in the same position for a few moments, reveling in the after glow, content and in silence. Before long, their hands started roaming, slowly at first but it did not take long before a new fire ignited and breathing started to get heavy for them. Sharon broke the silence:

"Ready for round two?" she asked with a smirk.

The only answer was Cat's lips pressed against her own.

***

The next morning Cat woke up feeling aches and pains across her body, in places she clearly had not used for a while, but good pain though, she thought. She looked across the bed only to find the other side empty. Sharon had left before Cat was awake. Which was fine and preferred, Cat told herself. How many a time had she done it herself and on a few occasions hoped her "dates" would have understood to do the same. After all, an unwritten social convention dictating the modus operandi for these situations.

Cat got up from bed, deciding not to dwell on the situation. She was doubtful, but also a little sad, that she may never see the gorgeous woman who had occupied her evening and her bed the night before. Cat went to the closet, put on a swimming suite and decided a little exercise would get her mind off any dwelling thoughts from last night.


	3. The official meeting

Monday morning at the crime scene.

Special Agent Cat Casey, a new arrival from the East for the interdepartmental division of FBI and her team were at the crime scene collecting evidence. Agent Casey's team had been notified of the homicide due to the similarities to a series of murders during a few month period across the States.

Little did Cat know she was about to make first contact with the infamous Major Crimes division. She had been walking around the scene a bit farther when her thoughts were interrupted by an loud argument. She hurried towards the sound and found her own agent, Special Agent Jim Park in dispute over jurisdiction with Major Crimes Lieutenant Provenza. They were in a middle of a fighting match and Cat heard Provenza tell Park off:

"This crime belongs to us now, so back off buster!"

Agent Park's behaviour was getting out of order and he confronted Provenza, pushing him hard, which made the Lieutenant stumble backwards.

Cat was quick on her feet and stepped right in the middle of the now pushing and shoving men.

"Cut if off, both of you, right now!" Cat raised her voice.

She was looking angrily at both men and holding them at bay from each other with both her hands extended.

"What's going on here?" Cat was demanding an answer.

Park was red in the face and started pointing at the Major Crimes team: "They think they can just waltz in here and take over. Every single fucking time! Without any respect for our jurisdiction!" He spat out his words.

Cat looked at Park, overwhelmed as to the behaviour of the trained veteran agent. She remained calm and turned towards Provenza:

"Detective," she started when Provenza quickly corrected her: "It's Lieutenant, ma'am".

"Lieutenant, " Cat continued, not apologizing, "Am I to understand you are here to take over our investigation?"

"Yes, you are correct in that assumption"

"Well, Lieutenant, may I ask on whose authority and under what premise?"

Before Lt. Provenza could answer, Captain Sharon Raydor stepped in plain view and said in an authoritative voice:

"Mine. The order comes directly from the Chief of Police and this crime falls under the LAPD jurisdiction now, meaning my team will take over."

It took a short moment for Cat to register what had just happened, but she was a trained professional and did not let her personal feelings or emotions bother her work. She looked Raydor in the eye and quickly assessed the situation. It was true the M.O. of the crime was similar to the ones her team was investigating, but the body was still to be identified and the Lieutenant had been right in claiming the investigation to themselves due to the simple fact of where and how the body had been found.

"Ma'am, " Cat started and for the second time today she was corrected.

"Captain Raydor"

"Captain Raydor, " Cat repeated, "I am willing to yield the investigation to you and your time under one condition.

"And what condition might that be?" Captain Raydor asked. Cat had clearly peaked her interest, giving up a top investigation like this without much of a fight.

"That we collaborate on the investigation, share the information each team gathers" not a question, a request.

Provenza stepped in then and angrily retorted: "Captain, don't give them anything. You know what has happened before with these "shared investigations" "

The Captain shot an angry look at Provenza and he did not say anything more. The Captain turned back to Cat:

"I'm sorry, but I fail to see why we should share anything with you?"

Cat knew when she was challenged and she decided not to pick up a fight but rather user her negotiation tactics:

"Captain Raydor, I know the history between the LAPD and FBI, and on some occasions..."

Provenza interrupted her again: "Some occasions..." when both women turned to him with angry stares and he shut up again.

"Captain, I assure you I will give you full access to our findings and in the name of collaboration, I expect you to do the same for us. I would like to start out fresh and improve on the past." Cat looked the Captain straight in the eyes, leaving no hint of doubt of her sincerity.

The Captain took a few moments before she answered: "Fine, let's try it your way, but... " she emphasized on the but, "But, should I get any indication of holding back, the deal is off" she stated.

"Aye Aye Captain" Cat responded and saluted to the Captain with a smile.

The Captain showed no motion what so ever, her face remaining neutral.

Cat was not happy with how the encounter had turned out and to be honest, she was very surprised meeting the woman she had been intimate with just a few days earlier in this fashion and circumstance.

Cat understood it was time to cut her losses and gathered her team to take their leave. She motioned with her hand and signaled it was time to go.

Cat was watching her team gather the gear and head towards their van and started to leave herself, when she turned towards the Lieutenant and Captain, who were still standing in the same spot going through their findings.

"Oh Captain, Lieutenant, I will come by the LAPD tomorrow to compare our evidence." She wasn't expecting an answer, she turned and left.

Cat quickly walked the short distance to their FBI van and was thinking of the meeting. She had seen no hint of recognition in Captain Raydor's face, nor had Cat shown any of her own. There were two ways Cat could handle the situation; confront the Captain as to why she did not let on meeting Cat before, or let it go and act as nothing ever happened and keep everything on a professional level.

Cat did not need to think about it, the choice was quite clear: She would suppress the memories of the weekend before and only take them out when she was alone, possibly drunk and needed to feel warm and excited. For now, she would go with the premise of pure professionalism and that this was the first time she and the formidable Captain had met.

She reached the van and hopped in. Her team; Special Agent Tim Park, Agent Eliza Lydon and Specialist John Malone were waiting for her. Agent Park was still sulking, but the other two were in a normal mood. The two younger members had taken to liking of their new leader immediately, cracking jokes almost instantly. While Agent Park and Cat were close to the same age, he considered himself superior by being a man.

Cat looked at her team and told them: "Team, I am sorry our first mission got cut off short, but I promise you we will continue on the investigation together with the LAPD!" she added an assuring smile.

"Pah!" Agent Parker retorted "I doubt it"

Cat looked at the older agent and decided not to argue with him now, but they would have a talk later.

***

Later that day, Cat had asked Agent Park to her office. She was about to find the root cause to his earlier outbreak and make it perfectly clear, such behaviour was not tolerated. Cat would let the fact the Agent was condescending and misogynistic slide. After all she had developed a very thick skin after working in the FBI for thirty odd years. However, the outbursts the Agent had let out in public, she had little tolerance for.

After talking with her agent, she found out the fight between Lt Provenza and Agent Park had been due to some bad history between them. Cat had berated the agent of what had happened and told him his position was in danger if he did not change his ways. She had also told him, that at least for the duration of this investigation and in the interest of getting the LAPD's co-operation and rather than provoking them at every turn, she wanted to show a friendly, trustworthy face. That meant her "number one" would be Agent Eliza Lydon.

After the news, Agent Park had burst out from Cat's office huffing and puffing. Cat let it once again slide and reminded herself she was the boss and if push came to shove, she had the upper hand and support of her superiors.


	4. Encounters in the Murder Room

The next day Agents Cat Casey and Eliza Lydon arrived at the Murder Room. The Major Crimes team was half expecting for them not to show up after the ruffling of feathers the day before. At least in the past showing who was in charge had kept the FBI at bay. But here they were, and bearing gifts no less.

Agent Lydon was carrying a full order of coffee and doughnuts. Her task had been familiarizing herself with the coffee drinking habits of the Major Crimes team and she was really proud of her own detective work.

"Gentlemen, Lady!" Cat greeted the team with a huge smile following the greeting.

Agent Lydon followed Cat on her greeting and started dividing the spoils. All of them looked surprised at their accurate orders, but did not mention it to the Agent. A few thank yous were heard though. Cat gestured for Agent Lydon to go to the Captain's office to bring her coffee there, since the Captain seemed to be sitting by her computer.

Cat went straight to Lieutenant Tao, whom she now knew to be the most tech savvy of the whole group. In addition to her task to find out the eating and drinking habits of the group, Cat had ordered Eliza to run background checks on the team to get familiarized with their expertise and where they were coming from. After all, well prepared was half done and knowing your enemy in battle could help win the war. Cat smirked at her last thought, after all she was not about to go to war with these people, quite the opposite. Get them co-operating and solving the case which the FBI had failed to do before she stepped in, was the goal. She had set this goal for herself and nothing was going to stop her from achieving that goal, even if it meant playing a little bit dirty and bribing the enemy with coffee and doughnuts.

_'OK, no more watching marathons of Star Trek from now on!'_ Cat thought, the tactics used in the show were starting to rub off on her!

Cat passed the thumb drive she had been holding to the Lieutenant.

"Lieutenant Tao, here is all the information my team has managed to gather so far."

Tao looked surprised, but accepted the drive and stuck it into his computer.

Flynn had noticed the lack of Agent Park and commented on it: "I see you lost the Old Yeller, I like his replacement!" he added in a sarcastic tone.

"Well, I think Agent Lydon has a little more finesse needed for this case" Cat commented back, trying not to bad mouth Park too much.

Agent Lydon came back from the Captain's office and went straight to Cat and with a lower tone said to her:

"The Captain seemed happy too about the coffee delivery, I think your plan is working just fine!" she commented.

"Excellent," Cat replied with an evil grin, "Well as the old adage goes, you can catch more flies with honey... and don't remind me of the other choice again.." she stopped Lydon on commenting further on what she already knew too well, "yes I know you can catch even more with manure!"

Lydon snickered. They both looked at the Major Crimes team happily sipping their fancy coffees and eating their specially glazed doughnuts. The silence broke when Tao all of a sudden shouted:

"Holy shit!"

"What, what, what???" Flynn shouted back.

"This really is the holy grail of the FBI!" Tao simply retorted.

They all turned towards the agents staring at them in aw.

Cat only now realized the extent or rather the lack of information being shared between the agencies. No wonder there was bad blood between them and why it took too much time and effort to try to solve overlapping cases.

"I only brought that which I redeemed necessary for our joint investigation" a small lie, but Cat knew she had to take the extra step to win this team over and to repair what ever needed to be repaired.  
"Now, you have seen mine, care to show yours?" Cat intended the full pun implicated.

Tao took a thumb drive he had complied just in case, and gave it to Cat: "It's all yours'!"

Cat took the drive and thanked him and extended thanks to the rest of the team: "Thank you for this! We will walk this material through and get back to you. I suggest you do the same and we will convene tomorrow to compare our findings, agreed?"

"Agreed" almost a unanimous answer from the team.

"I take it you still haven't been able to determine the identity of the victim?" Cat asked.

"No, nothing in any database. Dr Morales made quite a few queries to other morgues as well, but without any luck." Sanchez added.

Cat and Agent Lydon said their goodbyes and left the Major Crimes offices. Just a moment later the Captain stepped out expecting to see the Agents, who had already gone. She walked to the team who were all hovering over Lieutenant Tao's desk, while he was skimming through the data given by Cat.

"I didn't think I would hear myself say this, but I think the FBI is actually co-operating this time!" Lieutenant Flynn said out loud. He was basically vocalizing what everyone else was thinking.

The Captain was standing close by her team, holding her coffee cup, almost finished, but enjoying the the taste of the special blend. She looked at her team as they started working on the new material given by their new FBI liaisons. She was happily surprised of the collaborative atmosphere their partners in crime had brought up in such a short period of time. She smiled, drank the last of her coffee and fell deep in thought with images of one sexy Agent Cat Casey filling her mind.

***

Lieutenant Provenza was now also deep in thought. Due to Cat delivering what she had promised and her naturale female charms, Provenza was hooked. Thinking to himself he realized the Agent was not half bad and after spending more time than allowed on checking her "assets", he decided maybe it was time to put some moves on the good Agent!


	5. Time for a coffee date, um break!

The following day the two FBI agents returned as agreed and not wasting any time, they all step into the conference room and start comparing notes.

As Cat had suspected after familiarizing herself with the case she was about to take over when she arrived in her new position, this case was the work of either a very clever serial killer or a well organized syndicate eliminating agents. After all the facts, she was leaning towards the latter, even though not all the victims had been identified at this point.

Cat was recapping the situation to all present:

"... all in all we have been able to identify six similar cases, but only three of the victims have been identified, all of them government agents from various agencies. The only problem is despite the mode of death, we have no other denominating factors to tie these murders together."

All the others were either nodding or voicing their agreement.

Sharon had been standing for a while after standing up to stretch herself. She was looking at the scene playing before her: her team and the FBI, working together in perfect harmony. She was admiring the way Cat had managed in a very polite and inspiring manner to get the opposite team to collaborate without any visible animosity what so ever. Even the rigid Lieutenant Provenza seemed to be under her spell and hardly said a word edge wise to any of Cat's suggestions and ideas.

Sharon herself seemed to be under the same spell. Listening to the agent walking through the evidence and findings, her voice soothing Sharon to a haze and her mind wandered back to the night they had spent together. She could feel her body starting to react to the imagery constructed in her mind when she was abruptly brought back to reality: She had been asked a question?

It was safe to say Sharon had not been paying attention to the last part of what Agent Casey had been saying. She thought the safest thing was to just agree and not to let on where her mind had been.

"Yes" Sharon answered with the coolest voice possible.

Cat looked at Sharon suspecting there was more going on with the Captain than she lead on, but let it slide: "Excellent! Then we are in an agreement!" Cat stated leaving the Captain a bit confused as to what she had just agreed to.

Cat was gracious enough to repeat what they were about to do and Sharon was in no time up to specs on what had been agreed.

Before the two teams had worked together, each of them had been doing their own investigation. Cat and her team had also "inherited" the investigation begun by another team before, meaning there was a lot of catching up to do. Then there were those investigations conducted by other agencies and police departments for those murders outside of LA. For now it meant a lot of paper work had to be analyzed and double checked.

Cat had suggested the two teams to examine each others' work for both of them to get a fresh perspective and maybe pick on something the other may have missed. Cat realized this may have sounded intrusive and some of them might feel like double checking their work due to lack of trust. But luckily Cat had a way of suggesting tedious tasks to someone in such a manner, the other thought they were doing a favour rather than anything else.

Several more hours went by and a pattern started to emerge and finally the two teams could agree on a tactic on how to move ahead.

***

The teams had broken into smaller groups for a longer break and the Captain had gotten a call she had left to take in her office.

Cat was still sitting in her chair in the meeting room, pondering the findings when Lieutenant Provenza interrupted her.

"Can I invite you for a cup of freshly brewed coffee?" he asked Cat and continued, "It's not of the fancy kind you brought us the other day, but it's made with care" he tried to be funny.

Cat was a little bit caught off guard as to why Provenza was personally so attentive towards her, but she was running low on energy and decided to take up on the offer.

After the twosome had left for the break room, the rest of the team made a few comments on Provenza's crush on the Agent, bringing a surprised expression the Agent Lydon's face.

"Well, well, it seems our good Lieutenant is a bit smitten!" Andy said.

"She is exactly his type; young, hot, female!" Buzz retorted.

Agent Lydon was about to comment, when Captain Raydor stepped back in to the Murder Room looking for Agent Casey, but did not see her.

"Did Agent Casey leave already?" the Captain asked her team, a little surprised seeing Agent Lydon still present.

"She and Lieutenant Provenza went out for coffee" Julio replied.

"What do you mean went out for coffee?"

They others were pointing at the break room.

"Oh, thank you!" and without another word the Captain was headed towards the break room herself.

After the Captain had stepped out, Eliza could not help commenting, or rather correcting the others thoughts on the "liaison" between Agent Casey and the Lieutenant:

"Your Lieutenant Provenza will be in for a big surprise" Eliza said with a crooked smile.

"What do you mean?" Buzz asked.

"Well, for starters, Agent Casey is gay."

A couple of coffee spurting sounds could be heard around when the truth about Agent Casey was revealed. It seemed to be a surprise for all and Agent Lydon could not help but laugh out loud.

***

In the break room, the Lieutenant and Agent Casey were enjoying their respective cups of freshly brewed coffee. Provenza was trying some casual small talk and seemed to be sitting a little bit too close for Cat's taste. Cracking a few double entendred jokes, which usually did not bother Cat, but now seemed less comic in this situation.

"Are you flirting with me Lieutenant?" Cat asked straight on, with a hint of confusion in her voice.

"What tipped you off?" Provenza said cockily.

"Well, first of all the "hand brewed coffee" thing and the closeness here" motioning the really short distance between them.

"Well, I must say you are a very... " looking again at Cats assets "a very interesting woman" was all Provenza could muster almost babbling.

Cat was trying to play the situation down and let the poor guy off easy so she resorted to humour, which have proved to be working in most cases: "If I only was a bit younger, and a lot more straight..." she started

"Oh OK," it took a few moments for the sentence to sink in, "what do you mean straight?"

"As in not gay." Cat added.

"Ah... You are gay?" Took a while for the statement to sink in and Provenza looked really surprised and confused.

"Yup! Born and raised" Cat continued.

"Any chance of being bi-sexual?" Provenza's last resort.

"Nope, none what so ever!" Cat stated matter of factually and added in a compassionate tone, "I am really sorry!"

"Well, guess I better get back to work then!" Provenza said with defeat in his voice and slumped out of the break room.

"I'll see you later then, Lieutenant!" Cat added a little cheerfully and let out a breath she had not realized being holding and very glad the situation was over quickly. This had not been the first time and Cat was afraid not the last time either a man was hitting on her.

Captain Raydor arrived just then, when Provenza was out the door.

"Here you are!" she said almost gladly which surprised Cat, since so far, the Captain had been nothing but professional in her behaviour towards the two Agents, with no jokes or small talk.

"Captain?" Cat responded.

The Captain walked towards the coffee machine, took a cup and poured some coffee in it and turned to Cat: "Could I interest you in a refill?" she asked with a coy expression on her face.

 

~ END OF PART ONE ~


End file.
